L'Empoisonné
by Nemunas
Summary: En revenant de la taverne, Athos se trouve mal. Le lendemain, son état a empiré. Ses amis vont devoir enquêter pour trouver l'antidote et ainsi le sauver.


**L'Empoisonné**

Athos se plia brusquement en deux, comme touché par un tir de mousquet.

« Athos ! »

Se précipitant sur son ami, Aramis l'attrapa par les épaules. Les deux autres les regardèrent, inquiets.

Athos se redressa lentement, pâle comme un linge, avant qu'Aramis ne l'entraîne dans un coin et l'aide à s'adosser contre un mur.

« Ça va... marmonna Athos. C'était rien...

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui... »

Athos repoussa lentement mais fermement son ami et chercha à reprendre sa route, d'une démarche moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulue.

Les trois autres le suivirent en se regardant. Mieux valait ne pas contrarier leur aîné en insistant. Ils restèrent toutefois à côté de lui, prêts à le rattraper si un malaise le prenait.

D'Artagnan les quitta pour rejoindre son foyer et Constance, sa femme. Il donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Athos, qui sembla un peu mieux, pour le saluer. D'un coup d'œil, il fit savoir aux deux autres qu'ils avaient intérêt à veiller sur lui.

« Cette petite était vraiment charmante, dit Porthos sur le ton de la conversation pour crever le silence étouffant.

-Et elle semble apprécier les mousquetaires, continua Aramis enjoué en passant son bras sur l'épaule d'Athos. Surtout notre Athos.

-Aramis... grogna ce dernier.

-Te plains pas, marmonna Porthos, d'habitude, il n'y en a que pour Aramis.

-Serais-tu jaloux ? s'enquit son ami avec un sourire badin.

-Jaloux ? Moi ? De toi ? »

Porthos éclata de rire. Sa voix résonna dans la nuit aussi silencieuse que puisse être une nuit d'hiver parisienne.

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler jusqu'à leurs quartiers. Ce fut seulement là qu'Aramis libéra son ami, notant au passage que celui-ci avait à peine protesté.

« Une bonne nuit de repos, ça devrait te remettre d'aplomb, dit-il en lui tapotant gentiment le dos.

-Je vais bien.

-Je te trouve un peu pâle...

-Il fait nuit et c'était très certainement le vin.

-Tu es plus sobre que d'habitude, remarqua Porthos, vu que, d'habitude, je dois à moitié te porter. »

Athos lui jeta un regard sombre et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

« Parce que le vin était vraiment dégueulasse. Pire que d'habitude, je veux dire.

-T'avais pas qu'à te siffler toute la bouteille pour toi tout seul. »

Pour toute réponse, ils eurent droit à un simple grognement.

o0o

Le lendemain, Porthos rejoignit Aramis dans la cour.

Ils se regardèrent.

« Athos n'est pas là ?

-Non... Ce n'est pas normal. »

Au même moment, ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrir derrière eux. De concert, ils se retournèrent vers le bâtiment où logeaient les mousquetaires et le virent arriver.

Pâle et les traits tirés, Athos ne semblait pas avoir apprécié la nuit.

« Désolé pour le retard, les salua t-il d'une voix plus faible qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Tu n'es pas en retard, d'Artagnan n'est pas encore là.

-D'Artagnan est toujours en retard.

-T'as pas l'air bien, s'inquiéta Porthos.

-J'ai juste mal dormi... »

Le mousquetaire allait répliquer, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par leur capitaine qui descendait les escaliers menant à son bureau et appartements.

« D'Artagnan n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Tréville sans grand étonnant.

-Il va arriver, assura Aramis.

-Qu'avez-vous, Athos ? s'inquiéta t-il brusquement.

-Rien, tout va bien. J'ai juste mal dormi.

-À d'autres, grogna Porthos. »

Athos soupira et répéta qu'il allait bien, qu'il était juste un peu fatigué, mais Tréville lui donna congé tout en lui ordonnant de se reposer. D'Artagnan pénétra à ce moment là dans la cour. Il fut surpris de ne pas être réprimandé pour son retard, avant de s'apercevoir de l'état d'Athos.

Ce dernier avait cessé de protester, ce qui ne fit qu'alarmer d'avantage ses amis. Il dût se restreindre et accepter de se retrouver cloîtrer chez lui.

Cela fait, Tréville ordonna aux trois autres d'escorter Monsieur de Villier, haut dignitaire de la couronne, jusqu'à Saint-Denis.

Avant de partir, Aramis lui fit promettre de veiller sur Athos et, le cas échéant, d'envoyer quelqu'un chercher un médecin.

o0o

Allongé sur son lit, Athos luttait pour respirer. Il tenta de se lever, mais un violent vertige le prit et il dû rester en position assise un moment, le temps de retrouver un semblant de conscience. C'était comme si son corps brûlait de l'intérieur, sa tête paraissait sur le point d'exploser et son estomac de rendre son contenu sur le plancher.

Le vertige se dissipa mais la douleur resta. Depuis que Tréville l'avait congédié ce matin, elle ne faisait qu'empirer à une vitesse alarmante.

N'ayant pu fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause de ses maux de ventre, Athos tombait de fatigue. Il fallait pourtant qu'il se lève, qu'il alerte le capitaine. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'avait pas pu tomber aussi rapidement malade.

« Le vin... bredouilla t-il. »

Le vin ! Le vin au goût si exécrable qu'il n'avait pas souhaité en commander une autre bouteille. Il l'avait pourtant fini, et seul. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas arrêté à la première gorgée ?

Athos se prit la tête entre les mains, pressant ses paumes contre son front pour tenter de faire disparaître la douleur. Que s'était-il passé ce soir là ? Comment cette soirée avait-elle commencé ?

Il était arrivé en premier, avait donc commandé pour lui seulement. Une bouteille. Comme d'habitude. Il en avait déjà bu les trois-quart quand les autres sont arrivés. Aramis l'avait chambré sur sa descente. C'est peut être à ce moment là qu'il avait réalisé à quel point la boisson était acre. Les deux verres restants le lui prouvèrent. Les autres s'étaient partagés une bouteille différente, très certainement bien meilleure, mais d'Artagnan avait prétendu qu'elle n'en valait pas le prix, ridicule par ailleurs, surtout divisé par trois.

L'attention de son ami l'avait touché, même s'il n'en avait rien montré, et il n'avait plus eu le cœur à se saouler. Il s'était alors levé pour rentrer, à la surprise générale. D'étonnement, ses compagnons l'avaient suivi.

Ce soir là, il n'avait pas voulu écouter son instinct, seulement boire...

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il prévienne Tréville, il fallait qu'il se lève, qu'il traverse la pièce et ouvre la porte. Qu'il atteigne la porte...

Ses jambes tremblèrent dangereusement sous lui. Il devait se tenir à chaque meuble qu'il rencontrait. Puis, ses jambes lâchèrent tout à fait et il s'effondra, inconscient.

o0o

« Athos a été empoisonné, annonça d'un air grave le capitaine aux trois amis tout juste rentrés de mission, le médecin est formel là dessus. Le breuvage qu'il a fait boire à Athos semble l'avoir un peu apaisé et il dort maintenant...

-On veut le voir ! ordonna Porthos. »

Tréville ne répliqua pas et leur fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

D'Artagnan fut le premier à voir son ami, inerte et terriblement pâle, allongé sur le lit dans une chambre privée. Son cœur se serra et sa main trembla lorsqu'il la posa avec douceur sur son épaule.

« Comment a t-on pu laisser ça arriver ? s'accabla Porthos en le regardant respirer avec difficulté.

-Ça a commencé la nuit dernière, lorsqu'on rentrait de la taverne.

-Où Athos n'a bu qu'une bouteille...

-Et vous ? interrogea Tréville.

-Athos n'était pas d'humeur au partage, on s'en ait commandé une autre.

-Il a dit que le vin était ignoble, puis on est parti.

-C'était forcément le vin, affirma Aramis, Athos n'a pris que ça.

-La fille, fit d'Artagnan en fronçant les sourcils, elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner autour de lui.

-Tu crois qu'elle a pu mettre quelque chose dans son verre ?

-C'est soit elle, soit le... »

D'Artagnan fut stoppé net. Athos avait eu comme un soubresaut et émit un gémissement douloureux.

Aramis se pencha sur lui et l'appela doucement par son nom. Athos sembla réagir à sa voix sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Il commença à s'agiter, son corps en sueur était parcouru de frissons.

« Je vais chercher le médecin, dit Tréville en sortant d'un pas vif.

-Athos, Athos, c'est nous, tes amis.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va te sortir de là... »

Porthos avait la gorge serrée. Il se sentait mal et inutile. Il avait besoin d'action, de faire quelque chose pour lui, n'importe quoi.

« Il est brûlant, dit Aramis en posant sa main sur son front. »

Le geste eut l'air de le calmer, comme si la fraîcheur de la main d'Aramis l'apaisait. Sa respiration saccadée se fit plus lente, plus tranquille. D'Artagnan tendit une serviette humide, qu'Aramis appliqua sur le front brûlant de son ami.

Faiblement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

« Athos ? chuchota Aramis. Athos, tu m'entends ? »

Athos gémit et lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts. Aramis continua à l'appeler en lui massant doucement le front.

« De l'eau... réussit-il à articuler.

-Oui, fit d'Artagnan en s'empressant de lui remplir un verre. Tiens, bois. »

Aramis aida Athos à redresser la tête pour qu'il puisse boire. Un filet d'eau ruissela le long de sa barbe, le reste déshydrata sa gorge enflammée. L'effort faillit lui coûter ses dernières forces mais le liquide lui en rendit suffisamment pour le maintenir éveillé.

« Qu'est-ce que... bredouilla t-il péniblement.

-On t'a retrouvé inconscient dans ta chambre. Tu es à l'infirmerie. Le capitaine est parti chercher le docteur.

-On pense que quelqu'un a voulu t'empoissonner, expliqua Porthos. Peut être quelqu'un à la taverne, hier soir.

-Le vin...

-Sûrement, approuva Aramis, mais te rappelles-tu de quelque chose ? Avant qu'on arrive, est ce que tu as bu ou mangé autre chose ?

-Non... mais... le vin...

-Calme toi, tu dois te reposer. On s'occupe de tout.

-Est-ce que tu te rappelles de la fille qui te tournait autour ? demanda d'Artagnan. »

Athos lui répondit par un grognement. Il ferma un instant les yeux, la lumière lui brûlait la rétine. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, quelque chose semblait lui enserrer la tête et piquer chaque centimètre de sa peau.

Tréville et le médecin entrèrent à ce moment là.

Les trois amis s'écartèrent du lit pour laisser un homme dégarni ausculter Athos. Ce dernier dû finalement boire une potion infecte avant que tous ne soient chassés de la pièce pour le laisser se reposer.

De retour dans le bureau de Tréville, Aramis s'empressa d'interroger le médecin sur la survie de son ami.

« Cela fait quelques mois que je vois des cas similaires. Si votre ami supporte mes préparations, je pourrais le sauver, sinon...

-Il les supportera, interrompit Porthos, Athos ne se laissera pas tuer par un vulgaire poison !

-Justement, il ne s'agit pas d'un vulgaire poison, reprit l'homme dégarni d'une voix calme. Ses différents composants sont le résultat d'une manipulation chimique compliquée et dangereuse. Celui qui le fabrique sait ce qu'il fait.

-Qui sont les autres « cas similaires » ? demanda Tréville.

-Personne de la haute, à coup sûr, assura Porthos d'un ton morne, sinon, on en aurait entendu parler.

-Effectivement, acquiesça le médecin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il ne s'agissait que de pauvres gens, souvent sans famille.

-De parfaits cobayes.

-Je le crains.

-Pourquoi Athos ? demanda d'Artagnan à la ronde. Pourquoi pas quatre mousquetaires d'un coup ?

-On demandera ça au fils de pute qui a fait ça, une fois qu'on l'aura retrouvé, grogna méchamment Porthos, ensuite je lui exploserai son petit crâne atrophié.

-Ramenez le coupable vivant, ordonna Tréville. Il doit répondre de ses crimes devant le roi, de tous ses crimes. »

o0o

Les trois mousquetaires pénétrèrent vivement dans l'établissement où ils avaient passé leur dernière soirée. Il était encore tôt et la salle se trouvait vide. Alerté par le bruit, le patron surgit derrière le comptoir.

« Messieurs... bafouilla t-il. Que désirez-vous ?

-Vous posez simplement quelques questions, répondit tranquillement Aramis.

-Un de nos amis a, semblerait-il, mal digéré votre vin hier soir.

-Je... commença l'homme en se tassant sur lui même en voyant Porthos et d'Artagnan s'approcher dangereusement de lui.

-Et nous aimerions savoir s'il en résulte de votre faute, continua poliment Aramis en s'asseyant sur une table.

-Y avait-il autre chose que du vin dans la bouteille que vous avez servie hier soir à Athos ? ajouta Porthos sans lâcher le patron du regard.

-Messieurs, il doit y avoir une méprise. J'ignore de quoi vous parler...

-Vraiment ? insista d'Artagnan.

-Je ne... je ne... je ne...

-Oui ? Vous ne quoi ?

-Je ne suis coupable de rien, je vous assure ! Mais, il... »

L'homme s'arrêta trop effrayé pour continuer. D'Artagnan jeta un regard entendu à Aramis qui se leva pour se rapprocher calmement du tenancier. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Mais, il ?

-J'ignore de qui il s'agit, je vous le jure...

-Allons-en au fait, pressa Porthos.

-Une jeune demoiselle, peut être ? demanda Aramis d'un ton badin. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu avant hier soir.

-Oui, elle était avec eux, lâcha l'homme difficilement.

-Eux ?

-Ils m'ont passé une grosse commande et, comme ils ne pouvaient pas en régler l'intégralité, cette jeune fille a proposé de m'aider à faire le service.

-Trois hommes, assis là ? demanda Porthos en montrant un coin sombre. »

L'homme hocha la tête anxieux.

« Dites-vous nous tout ? interrogea d'Artagnan avec un sourire.

-Ils sont partis peu après vous... L'un d'eux m'a payé le reste de leur dette. Je crois qu'il espérait profiter de la fille pour ne pas payer mais...

-Pouvez-vous nous les décrire ? coupa Aramis.

-Oui, ils étaient... assez grands, comme... comme vous, dit-il en montrant Porthos. Bruns. L'un d'eux avait une cicatrice au menton. Ils sont restés encapuchonner, mais j'ai pu apercevoir des rapières, dissimulées sous leurs capes. Ils sont partis par là, ajouta t-il visiblement pressé de les voir partir. »

Semblant satisfaits de ces informations, les trois amis quittèrent le tenancier, lui promettant de revenir lui rendre visite.

Une fois dehors, Porthos arrêta ses compagnons d'un geste de la main.

« L'un de nous doit surveiller ce type, dit-il en montrant la taverne. Il n'y avait personne à cette table, hier soir.

-Donc, il n'aurait pas pu s'en rappeler.

-Non. Et il n'aurait pas pu les décrire. »

L'attente ne dura pas bien longtemps. Moins d'un quart d'heure après leur départ, le tavernier sortit, le plus discrètement qu'il pût, de son établissement. Il semblait transporter quelque chose sous sa cape de voyage.

Porthos lui emboîta furtivement le pas. Il le conduisit jusqu'à une petite échoppe close.

L'homme vérifia que personne ne le suivait puis frappa à la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard pour le laisser s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

Resté seul, Porthos observa la bâtisse, avant de faire le tour du pâté de maisons, pour découvrir une cours à l'arrière. Dévissant une planche mal fixée, il y pénétra et se glissa sous une fenêtre d'où il perçut deux voix masculines.

« Es-tu bien certain qu'ils aient gobé ton histoire ? demanda la première.

-Absolument certain, affirma la deuxième. »

Porthos reconnut cette dernière, c'était celle du tavernier, seulement, la première voix lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. Un homme adulte, cela était certain. Pourtant, il n'arriva pas à se souvenir de qui.

« Quoi qu'il se passe, ne change rien à ta version, continua la première voix. Il ne faut pas qu'ils remontent jusqu'à moi avant que le poison n'achève le mousquetaire ! »

Le ton de l'homme glaça le sang de Porthos. Il entendit à peine le tavernier répondre et prendre congé. La gorge serrée au souvenir d'Athos agonisant seul à l'infirmerie, il se jura de broyer chaque os du corps de celui qui s'en prenait ainsi à son ami.

N'entendant plus un bruit, il se redressa et jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La pièce était remplie de flacons de toutes tailles, contenant tantôt des herbes, tantôt du liquide. Aux divers ustensiles qu'il repéra, Porthos tabla sur un atelier d'apothicaire.

Un mouvement au fond de la pièce attira son attention. Un homme de dos semblait être en train de préparer quelque chose. Il se retourna de trois-quart pour attraper une fiole sur une étagère avant de se replonger dans son travail.

« Je t'ai, chuchota Porthos d'une voix froide, et crois moi, tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait. »

o0o

Aramis arrêta son ami d'un signe de la main.

« Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Certain.

-Il faut que quelqu'un prévienne Tréville, paniqua d'Artagnan.

-Pas le temps, grogna Porthos, on doit d'abord obliger ce connard à nous donner un antidote. Et après, je lui brise le crâne...

-Tréville le veut vivant, fit remarquer Aramis, mais on peut trouver autre chose à lui briser.

-On réfléchira à ça plus tard, coupa d'Artagnan. Guide-nous, Porthos.

-Par là ! »

Ils filèrent tous les trois en direction de l'atelier du médecin censé soigner Athos. Au coin d'une rue, Porthos fit signe à un jeune garçon de les rejoindre. Le petit les informa que l'apothicaire n'était pas sorti de chez lui. Porthos lui donna une pièce et il fila tout sourire en direction de la Cour des Miracles.

Les trois compagnons se glissèrent dans la cour arrière et, d'un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, remarquèrent que leur homme se pressait de rassembler ses affaires.

Porthos crocheta facilement la porte branlante qui donnait sur la cour et ils entrèrent discrètement.

« On part en voyage, Monsieur ? »

L'apothicaire sursauta violemment en faisant tomber une pile de parchemins qu'il s'apprêtait à ranger dans sa besace. Accoudé tranquillement à l'encadrement de la porte, Aramis l'observait tout sourire.

« Mais... comment...

-Pardonnez mon intrusion, mais la porte était ouverte...

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? le coupa t-il tentant de masquer sa peur avec de la colère.

-Vous soignez un de mes amis, répondit calmement le mousquetaire, et son état m'inquiète. »

En disant cela, Aramis se redressa et pénétra dans la pièce. Sans être anxieux, ses traits étaient graves et il ne souriait plus.

« Nous devons attendre encore quelques heures avant de savoir si votre ami supporte mon remède...

-Et s'il ne le supporte pas ?

-Je pourrais essayer autre chose mais, je crains... »

Aramis l'empoigna brutalement par le col, son visage, mêlé d'angoisse et de colère, à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Vous n'allez pas essayer. Vous allez le sauver !

-Je comprends votre inquiétude mais... »

L'homme tenta de s'arracher à la prise du mousquetaire, qui la resserra. Le visage d'Aramis était maintenant crispé par l'effort de ne pas laisser éclater sa peine et sa rage.

Peu à peu, il sembla se calmer et relâcha son prisonnier.

« Vous allez le sauver, reprit-il plus doucement, ou vous mourrez avec lui.

-Monsieur ! Je vous en prie, ressaisies-vous ! Je ne suis qu'un simple médecin...

-Je suis certain que vous avez l'antidote...

-Je lui ai déjà donné ! S'il le supporte, il sera sauvé. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui, ajouta t-il avant qu'Aramis ne réplique, à part attendre et prier.

-A part trouver son assassin et le massacrer, corrigea Aramis. Nous avons même déjà un suspect.

-Oh... »

L'apothicaire ne put que tenter de cacher sa peur sous sa surprise. La gorge serrée, il ne prononça mot et attendit l'explication du mousquetaire.

Aramis savoura l'effet de ses paroles pendant de longues secondes.

« Il y avait une jeune femme qui semblait très intéressée par Athos hier soir. Savez-vous quelque chose sur elle ?

-Comment voulez-vous que je le sache...

-Vos précédents patients, ceux qui ont survécus en tout cas, n'ont-ils rien dit sur les causes de leur empoisonnement ?

-Je ne suis qu'un simple médecin. Je ne suis pas habilité à mener une enquête. »

Aramis regarda autour de lui, son regard s'attardant sur les fioles et les instruments de l'apothicaire.

« Vous semblez toutefois bien connaître la chimie, remarqua t-il.

-Je dois bien soigner mes patients...

-N'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous n'êtes pas curieux, coupa Aramis. Un tel poison ne vous intrigue pas ?

-Si, bien sûr... Mais, je n'ai pas le temps de traquer cette jeune femme. Je m'efforce de trouver un antidote...

-Je me charge de la fille. J'ai juste besoin de vos suspicions. Il y a bien des témoins ? »

L'apothicaire soupira.

« Malheureusement, les deux seuls patients à m'avoir parlé d'une femme, rencontrée peu de temps avant les premiers symptômes, n'ont pas survécus. »

Aramis fut tenter de ricaner devant les piètres tentatives du médecin pour se couvrir.

« Que vous ont-ils dit ?

-Uniquement qu'une jeune femme leur tournait autour le soir où ils ont été empoisonné.

-Dans la même taverne ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement, mais c'est possible.

-Qu'ont-ils dit sur elle ?

-Qu'elle était jeune et belle, qu'elle s'intéressait à eux alors qu'ils n'avaient pas d'argent. Et aussi, reprit-il une lueur dans les yeux, qu'elle les avait invité chez elle. Rue Pétrelle, je crois. Je ne peux pas en être totalement certain...

-J'y vais de ce pas ! Vous, occupez-vous d'Athos. Il ne doit pas mourir ! »

Sans même attendre une réponse, Aramis se rua dans l'entrée et fit calquer la porte. L'apothicaire attendit quelques secondes puis, eut un petit rire.

« Faites moi confiance, Aramis, je vais très bien m'occuper d'Athos. »

o0o

Derrière la porte, Porthos sourit à d'Artagnan : Plus de doute, ils tenaient leur homme.

Ils entendirent des bruits précipités dans l'autre pièce et comprirent que l'apothicaire s'empressait de finir son paquetage pour quitter Paris au plus vite. Lorsque des pas s'approchèrent trop près d'eux, ils se plaquèrent juste à temps contre le mur et se cachèrent derrière une tenture sentant le moisi. Le médecin sortit de la pièce en scrutant le couloir. Sa précipitation les sauva et ils purent le voir monter, quatre à quatre, les marches de l'escalier qui menait à l'étage.

« Christine, appela t-il, Christine ! Dépêche toi, prends tes affaires, il faut partir !

-J'arrive, répondit une voix féminine à l'étage. »

Les deux mousquetaires ne pouvaient la voir, mais ils la reconnurent à sa voix douce et chantante. La jeune et séduisante fille de la taverne était bien la comparse du médecin. Le cœur de Porthos se serra, il n'aimait pas devoir haïr une si charmante créature.

D'Artagnan se glissa jusqu'à la fenêtre menant sur la rue et fit un signe à Aramis.

Des bruits précipités se firent entendre et l'escalier se mit à trembler. D'Artagnan s'accroupit dans l'ombre et sortit son mousquet alors que l'apothicaire apparut en haut des marches, tenant, ou plutôt tirant, une jeune fille brune aux yeux azurs, qui serrait contre sa poitrine, un petit baluchon de vêtements.

Arrivé dans l'entrée, l'apothicaire se stoppa net. Emportée par l'élan, Christine le percuta dans le dos. D'Artagnan se redressa, pointant son arme sur eux. Porthos fit de même en sortant sa rapière, tandis que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le troisième mousquetaire.

« Alors, Monsieur, demanda poliment Aramis, avez vous trouvé cet antidote ? Oh ! Mais, je vois par contre que vous nous avez trouvé notre empoisonneuse ! »

Christine jeta un regard paniqué à l'apothicaire qui, la poussant derrière lui, fit écran entre elle et les mousquetaires.

« Ma fille n'a fait qu'exécuter mes ordres, elle est innocente.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle ne se doutait pas le moins du monde que ce qu'elle versait, hier soir, dans le vin d'Athos n'était en rien un tonique, ironisa d'Artagnan.

-Laissez-nous partir...

-Pourquoi ? coupa Porthos. Pourquoi Athos ? »

Sans préavis, l'homme sortit de ses gonds. Son visage se tordit en une grimace pleine de haine et il cracha aux pieds du mousquetaire.

« Parce que ce chien a tué mon fils ! explosa t-il. Il l'a assassiné ! Un homme innocent !

-Tout comme sa sœur, sans doute, marmonna Porthos.

-Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?

-Pour un Mousquetaire du Roi ! Tout comme l'homme que vous tentez d'assassiner !

-Il a tué mon fils ! Son frère ! tonna t-il en montrant sa fille.

-Allez-vous vous décider à nous donner plus de détails ou nous faut-il employer la manière forte ? demanda Aramis toujours aussi calmement.

-Mon frère était dans le groupe qui tentait d'enlever la fille du Comte de Vicœur. »

Christine parlait d'une voix calme, quoique tremblante, les yeux fixés sur le mur et les mains serrant son baluchon pour se donner du courage.

L'apothicaire écarquilla les yeux d'horreur avant de la saisir par l'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes...

-On est coincé, père, dit-elle d'une voix triste.

-Non. »

L'homme releva la tête vers les mousquetaires, un air de défi dans son regard.

« Pas s'ils souhaitent voir leur ami vivre. »

Les trois amis se tendirent. Porthos prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et d'Artagnan réaffirma sa prise sur son arme.

« Votre peau contre celle d'Athos, n'est-ce pas ? grogna Porthos.

-Laissez nous quitter la ville et je vous donne l'antidote.

-Vous nous donnez l'antidote tout de suite et, si Athos guérit, peut être qu'on vous laissera partir, répondit Aramis d'un ton ferme.

-Nous ne sommes pas assez idiots, ajouta d'Artagnan en empêchant l'apothicaire de répliquer, pour vous laisser filer sans même l'assurance que votre antidote fasse effet.

-Mon fils est mort à cause de cet homme ! Je...

-Votre fils tentait d'enlever une jeune fille ! Athos n'a fait que son devoir.

-Non, s'interposa Christine, je vous en prie...

-Tais-toi ! lui ordonna son père. N'ouvre plus la bouche, espèce de petite idiote !

-Il ne savait pas... continua tout de même la jeune femme.

-Silence ! »

L'apothicaire la repoussa avec tant de violence que son dos percuta la rampe d'escalier. Porthos bondit en avant et piqua la poitrine de l'homme du bout de sa rapière.

« On se calme ! Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de donner des ordres.

-Vous, mousquetaires, vous n'êtes que des chiens à la botte des nobliaux...

-Du Roi de France, corrigea d'Artagnan. Votre Roi.

-Je vous en prie, père... supplia Christine en s'accrochant à son bras. »

Il s'arracha brutalement de sa prise et se jeta, sans préavis, sur Aramis, seul mousquetaire qui ne les tenait pas en joue. Il sortit un couteau avant même que les deux autres n'aient pu faire un geste, mais Aramis eut le temps de lui attraper le bras, la lame à quelques millimètres de sa gorge.

« Aies-je, moi aussi, tué votre fils, Monsieur ?

-Mon fils ne voulait aucun mal à cette jeune fille. Il était innocent ! Votre ami l'a assassiné sans même se poser de question et vous voulez que je le sauve ?

-Votre comportement ne me donne pas envie de vous croire.

-Lâchez-le, ordonna Porthos en lui glissant sa lame sous le menton. Sinon, je vous assure que je serais plus rapide que vous.

-Et votre Athos ? se moqua t-il. »

Entrant dans une fureur noire, Porthos lâcha sa rapière et l'attrapa par le col. Déstabilisé, l'homme perdit son arme et sa prise sur Aramis, qui en profita pour lui décoller un coup de genou dans la mâchoire. Hébété, l'apothicaire tenta de se sortir de la poigne de Porthos, insultant de nouveau Athos au passage. L'instant d'après, sa tête percutait le rebord d'un meuble en chêne.

Christine se précipita sur lui.

« Père, appela t-elle en le retournant. »

Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'elle essaya de prendre son pouls. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot et prit la tête de son père dans le creux de ses bras.

« Vous... vous l'avez tué... »

o0o

Christine était agenouillée devant le corps de son père, allongé sur un lit et recouvert d'un drap. Elle le regardait sans le voir. Ses yeux étaient humides et les sillons sur ses joues montraient qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle semblait épuisée mais calme.

Les mousquetaires l'observaient de la pièce voisine dans un silence de mort, la mine piteuse. Porthos avait du mal à se retenir de hurler : en tuant l'apothicaire, il avait condamné Athos. Une voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui répéter combien il était stupide, mais il savait que ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur de voir son ami mort.

« Il faut qu'on lui demande si elle sait où est l'antidote, dit d'Artagnan en brisant le silence d'une voix tremblante, ou si elle sait le préparer...

-Elle ne nous aidera jamais, on vient de tuer son père...

-Athos a besoin de cet antidote et chaque minute compte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? répondit Aramis d'un ton acide qui ne lui ressemblait pas. »

Porthos les écoutait en silence, en se demandant à quel moment ils se retourneraient vers lui. Ils ne lui avaient rien dit lorsqu'il avait tué l'apothicaire, excepté le regard paniqué qu'Aramis lui lança avant de se précipiter sur leur homme.

« C'est de ma faute, dit-il soudain, c'est de ma faute, je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas... »

Un sanglot lui échappa malgré lui. Il se sentait bête, ridicule et inutile.

Se rapprochant de lui, Aramis lui passa un bras réconfortant sur les épaules et le pressa contre lui.

« Là. Il y a encore un espoir. D'Artagnan a raison, on doit savoir si elle sait quelque chose.

-Et quoi, on va la menacer ?

-S'il le faut, répondit d'Artagnan d'un ton froid et catégorique. »

Aramis le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu la traites aussi comme ça, Constance ?

-Constance n'aime pas qu'on fasse des différences entre les hommes et les femmes.

-Du coup, on va taper cette gamine parce que Constance aimerait qu'on la traite comme un homme ? »

D'Artagnan se retourna vers lui.

« Constance aimerait qu'on la convainque, pas qu'on la frappe, de même que pour un homme.

-J'aime bien cette Constance. »

Les trois amis sursautèrent. Christine se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Elle ne souriait pas et ses yeux semblaient épuisés mais ses traits étaient calmes, comme apaisés.

« J'ai entendu votre conversation. Et... je veux bien vous aider. Seulement, en retour, j'aimerais que l'honneur de mon père soit conservé, que personne n'apprenne...

-Entendu, accepta d'Artagnan sans hésitation. »

Aramis et Porthos se regardèrent, trop surpris pour réagir tout de suite. Christine prit cela pour de l'hésitation et s'empressa d'ajouter qu'elle ne souhaitait pas la mort de leur ami. La vengeance ne leur avait apporté, à elle et à son père, que de la colère et de la peine.

« Votre frère était-il vraiment innocent ? demanda Aramis.

-Il nous a dit, la veille de sa mort, qu'il ignorait ce qu'ils devraient faire, simplement que le Comte de Vicœur était mêlé à ça. Mais, mon frère était bagarreur, s'il y a eu un combat entre son groupe et les mousquetaires, il y a participé, avoua t-elle avec une certaine pointe de fierté. »

Aramis hocha la tête et jeta un regard entendu aux deux autres : inutile de débattre sur la culpabilité du jeune homme, Christine allait les aider à sauver Athos et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

o0o

Athos se réveilla en sueur. Il tenta de se redresser mais son corps, trop lourd, lui semblait lester de pierres. Quelque chose lui enserrait la gorge, l'étouffant peu à peu. Au prix d'un incroyable effort, il réussit à bouger le bras et atteindre sa gorge. Rien d'anormal à l'extérieur, son col était déjà délassé. C'était de l'intérieur qu'il s'étouffait. La panique commença à l'envahir.

Il poussa un gémissement en voulant rouler sur le côté. Une douleur atroce perçait ses flans, comme s'il se consumait de l'intérieur. Se sentant pris au piège dans ses draps humides, il s'agita et manqua de tomber du lit quand sa tête rencontra le coin de la table de chevet. Le choc fit basculer la cruche d'eau posée dessus et la précipita au sol.

Le bruit alarma Tréville.

« Athos ! s'écria t-il en le rattrapant in extremis. Athos ! Qu'est-ce que... »

Trop faible pour se débattre, le mousquetaire se laissa soulever par son capitaine. Celui ci le rallongea sur le lit moite et odorant.

« Athos, ça va aller, tenta t-il de le rassurer. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont trouver... »

Des bruits dehors l'alertèrent. Il s'assura qu'Athos, bien que tremblant de tout son corps, ne puisse pas de nouveau tomber, et se précipita à la fenêtre.

« C'est eux ! Avec une jeune fille...

-Capitaine ! cria la voix de d'Artagnan. »

Tréville traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées. Toutefois, il ne put atteindre la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre brusquement sur trois de ses mousquetaires.

« Comment va t-il ? demanda Aramis en se dirigeant vers le lit.

-Réveillé mais mal en point, répondit Tréville. Il vaut mieux que quelqu'un reste près de lui. »

Aramis vint caresser doucement le front d'Athos pour qu'il ouvre les yeux.

« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? ajouta Tréville en apercevant Christine.

-L'antidote, répondit Porthos en observant, inquiet, Aramis verser le contenu d'un petit flacon dans un verre d'eau.

-Athos ? appela Aramis en glissant son bras sous les épaules de son ami pour le redresser. »

Athos gémit faiblement, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il réagit à peine lorsque Aramis l'enjoignit à boire. Son ami dut presser la coupe sur ses lèvres pour qu'elles s'entrouvrent et lui tenir le menton pour que le liquide ne se répande pas dans sa barbe.

Il tremblait toujours mais la poigne d'Aramis le maintenait fermement. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, dans un semi silence, avant que ses tremblements ne s'atténuent et que sa respiration se calme.

Aramis le reposa doucement sur le lit et se tourna vers Christine.

« Combien de temps cela prendra t-il ?

-Les effets du poison devraient avoir totalement disparu dans quelques heures. Mais il faudra plusieurs jours avant que votre ami ne soit réellement sur pieds.

-Bien. Laissons Athos se reposer.

-Je reste avec lui, dit d'Artagnan en s'asseyant à son chevet. »

Aramis hocha la tête et fit signe aux autres de quitter la pièce.

D'Artagnan veilla son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Quelques minutes suffirent et bientôt, il n'y eut plus qu'à entendre la respiration apaisée d'Athos et les bruits lointain de conversation entre Christine et les mousquetaires.

o0o

De retour dans le bureau du capitaine, Aramis raconta toute l'histoire à ce dernier. Une fois le récit terminé, Tréville se tourna vers la jeune femme et l'étudia silencieusement.

« Eh bien, déclara t-il, je suppose, Mademoiselle, que votre geste vous épargne procès et condamnation.

-Et pour mon père aussi, souffla t-elle presque timidement.

-Inutile de condamner les morts, répondit Aramis, c'est le rôle de Dieu.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva Tréville. Je vais envoyer quelqu'un pour s'occuper de la dépouille de votre père, ajouta t-il pour Christine. Vous, vous resterez ici jusqu'au rétablissement complet d'Athos. Ensuite, vous serez libre d'aller où bon vous semble. Vous êtes, bien sûr, autorisée à assister aux funérailles de votre père et à vous rendre à votre domicile pour y prendre ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin.

-Merci, Capitaine, répondit humblement la jeune femme.

-Et pour le tavernier ? demanda Porthos.

-Je m'en charge, répondit Tréville. Une petite visite du Capitaine des Mousquetaires du Roi devrait le remettre à sa place. »

o0o

Ce fut le cliquetis des épées s'entrechoquant qui réveilla Athos. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent une première fois avec difficulté, la lumière du jour l'aveuglait. La seconde fois, il résista plus longtemps. Papillonnant ainsi encore quatre, cinq fois, il finit par réussir ce qui lui semblait une épreuve insurmontable.

« Tu es réveillé ? »

Athos tourna la tête, laissant échapper un gémissement à cause de la raideur de sa nuque. Il trouva Porthos, assis à ses côtés, lui souriant.

« Combien de temps... aies-je dormi ? parvint-il à articuler.

-Toute la nuit et toute la matinée, répondit Porthos. On s'est relayé d'Artagnan, Aramis et moi. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Athos tenta de se redresser mais Porthos l'en empêcha.

« Je vais bien, capitula t-il en se rallongeant.

-Plus de douleur ?

-J'ai mal partout, grogna t-il, t'es content ?

-Je veux juste être sûr que tu sois hors de danger. »

Athos sourit. Malgré toutes ses courbatures et son mal de tête, il était heureux. Il avait beau déjà le savoir, ses amis l'aimaient et ne l'abandonneraient pas. Et, après être passé si près de la mort, cela le rassurait de l'entende dans la voix de Porthos.

« Merci, souffla t-il.

-De rien, mais c'est pas la réponse que j'attendais.

-Je vais bien, Porthos. Si tu me laissais me lever, je pourrais même te le prouver.

-On a tout le temps pour ça.

-Ma vessie en pense autrement. »

Après une seconde d'incompréhension, Porthos éclata de rire en voyant le regard entendu de son ami. Puis, il l'aida à se débarrasser de ses couvertures et à se lever.

o0o

Lorsqu'Aramis et d'Artagnan pénétrèrent dans la pièce, ils trouvèrent Athos assis sur le lit en train de batailler avec une chemise propre.

« Je lui ai dit qu'il devait se reposer, se plaignit Porthos, mais il ne m'écoute pas.

-Je me sens bien, protesta Athos. J'ai juste besoin de me dégourdir les jambes, je ne les sens plus.

-C'est plutôt bon signe, sourit Aramis, mais ménage toi, d'accord ?

-C'est toi le chef maintenant ? plaisanta Athos. »

Aramis haussa les épaules avec une petite moue jouant l'indifférence.

« Il faut bien qu'on s'occupe de toi pendant que tu cuves ton vin.

-Alors, c'était bien le vin...

-Et, c'était bien la fille, précisa d'Artagnan. »

Athos releva la tête vers son ami en se crispant. L'idée de s'être fait si bêtement piégé, lui était douloureuse. Gêné, il tenta de se lever, mais ne put le faire qu'en prenant appuis sur Porthos.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire « se ménager », dis moi ? ironisa Porthos en le regardant sévèrement.

-J'ai besoin de respirer, argumenta Athos, le souvenir de cette sensation d'étouffement encore trop vivace dans son esprit. Juste une minute, promis.

-Mais, c'est que je commence à avoir de l'autorité sur lui, s'exclama Porthos. »

Athos sourit, amusé par le ton de son ami. Il ne s'en appuya pas moins sur lui pour se redresser, bien décidé à prendre l'air quoiqu'ils puissent dire et, soutenu par Porthos, il atteignit le balcon donnant sur la cour.

« Merci, dit-il après avoir pris une grande bouffée d'air. De m'avoir sauvé la vie, ajouta t-il en se tournant vers ses amis.

-Eh, fit tranquillement Aramis en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule, on ne disait pas : tous pour un ? »

De nouveau, Athos sourit. Si son corps était raide et douloureux, son cœur, lui, venait d'être grandement réchauffé.

 **FIN**

ooo0ooo

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu. C'était ma première fiction sur The Musketeers. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !_


End file.
